DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application): This application requests support for an Institutional National Research Service Award to support specialized pre-doctoral and postdoctoral training in the Demography and Economics of Aging as a companion to the current training program in population studies. Training takes place through the Committee on Demographic Training (CDT) of the Population Research Center at the University of Chicago. The CDT emphasizes population economics, social demography, health policy, demography of aging and methodology. As an interdisciplinary committee of economists, sociologists, physicians, anthropologists, and public policy faculty members, the CDT coordinates, administers and supervises training across three departments and two schools at the University of Chicago. The Committee currently has 42 members supervising about 50 pre-doctoral trainees and five post-doctoral fellows. The Population Research Center houses 54 active (25 of them aging-related) and 20 pending (13 of them aging-related) projects, through which trainees obtain research experience, training, and mentoring. This proposal requests funding for six pre-doctoral and two postdoctoral trainees for five years. A program of this size is justified by the large pool of highly qualified students, by student demand for demographic training at the University of Chicago and by the number of training faculty available to trainees and the amount of ongoing research in which trainees can participate.